


With A Pop

by AHeartForStories



Series: AHeartForStories' Whumptober 2020 [20]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Dislocated Joint, Gen, Snotlout whump, Whump, Whumptober 2020, caretaker hiccup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHeartForStories/pseuds/AHeartForStories
Summary: Written for Whumptober Day 20. Post-Httyd 2. Snotlout gets hurt during battle and Hiccup has to help him.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Snotlout Jorgenson
Series: AHeartForStories' Whumptober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949440
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	With A Pop

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Whumptober prompt: "Field Medicine".  
> Definitely a lighter one-shot than what I posted yesterday.
> 
> Constructive criticism is appreciated!  
> Enjoy!

Great warriors are known for their heroic deeds, riches, and amazing hair. They are heroes, the stuff of legend, and many sagas have been written about them. But sometimes great warriors have to fall and it's because of knowing this important piece of knowledge that Snotlout Jorgenson of the Jorgenson clan accepts the fact that he and Hookfang have crashed.

The immediate impact was horrendous and Snotlout could feel it pop his shoulder out of place. He shouts, rolling on the ground for a good distance before finally coming to a halt. He's sure to be full of bruises later, but if that is the only thing he has to worry about then he's a very lucky man.

He groans in pain, removing his face from the grass and rolling onto his back. His shoulder aches, thumping with a sharp pain. It's stuck in an awkward position, the biggest giveaway that it's been dislocated during their crash.

"Ow, why me?" He whines, holding his right arm close.

Rumbling his sympathies, Hookfang has recovered quickly and comes to stand over his Rider with an apologetic look. It's not his fault that they crashed, but still, a part of him feels responsible.

"It's not your fault, you lizard." Snotlout tells him exactly that, deciding against yelling about repercussions to keep him from feeling too bad. He knows what it's like to be responsible for hurting someone and he knows that it isn't pleasant.

"Snotlout and Hookfang are down!" He can hear Astrid yelling in the distance.

"On it! You guys take care of those remaining Trappers! Show them that Drago's forces are just as unwelcome as he was!" And Hiccup responds before diving down with Toothless.

With how fast Night Furies are, it's no surprise that the two are on the ground with them in moments.

"Snotlout, we're here!" Hiccup alerts him with a shout, dismounting and hurrying over with Toothless following close behind.

"At least Hookfang seems to be okay." He says, hand meeting the Nightmare's nose when reaches for Hiccup.

"Yeah, but I'm not." Snotlout hisses through the pain, making an attempt to sit up and not getting very far. His shoulder protests awfully.

"Ho, take it easy!" Hiccup responds as he reaches him and kneels by him, hands out because when does he not talk with his hands?

"So I see the shoulder, anything else I should know about?" He then asks and Snot shakes his head.

"You mean other than my hurt pride?" He mutters. He had let out such an embarrassing scream, too. Normally, that wouldn't have been such a problem, but they're so close to Berk, what if someone heard him?

Hiccup gives him a sympathetic smile.

"Come on, sit up." He tells his friend and the other listens, managing to get up with his help. Snotlout lets out a moan of pain, face contorting into a look of hurt. Sitting up isn't pleasant, nothing is pleasant.

Now that he's up, Hiccup can take a proper look at what he's dealing with here.

"Snotlout, I'm going to have to push it back in before it swells too much. But you knew that, right?" He asks, smiling, and watches as a look of trepidation makes his way onto his face.

"Okay, sure, sounds good." Snotlout says, trying to not sound as nervous as he felt. This is going to be just as much fun as the crash was.

His one comfort is that he knows Hiccup knows what he's doing. Though not the Dragon Rider's designated healer, he knows stuff.

"Okay, okay," Hiccup mutters to himself, adjusting his position and coming to sit at his right. He takes Snotlout's arm, squishing his wrist between his arm and side. It takes some feeling around and judging exactly how the dislocation has occurred, but eventually, he finds it.

"So one, two, three-"

"AH!" Snotlout cries out as Hiccup pushes and maneuvers in one swift motion and his shoulder pops back into place.

As painful as it is, it's fortunate that it could've been done this quickly. The swelling hasn't set in yet and that allows Hiccup to push it back in without doing even more damage.

"Thanks, but you could've been more gentle about it, though." Snotlout thanks him and complains all at once, something that barely fazes Hiccup at this point.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll make sure to be more gentle next time I have to push your bones back in place." Hiccup sasses as he holds Snotlout's arm to his chest while Toothless comes closer to allow him in the saddlebags.

He rummages inside of them to fish out something that can be used as a sling. When he finds it, he makes quick work of securing Snotlout's arm to his chest, allowing that shoulder to rest and heal. They'll go by Gothi's once they're back home.

"There we go, you'll probably be fine. For now, let's get you back on Hookfang. It looks like the others are finishing up with those boats." Hiccup informs him.

"Yeah, okay." Snotlout replies and lets his friend pull him up to his feet.

With Snotlout taken care off, they can go home and have some well-deserved rest.


End file.
